The one where robin goes dark
by Evilprincesspien
Summary: An alternate storyline to 'the one where Robin has a temper'. No need to read that one to understand this one. After the events in the diner, Regina hurries home. Robin follows shortly after her, perhaps equally upset but there's another feeling there for him: anger. She did, after all, murder his wife. Warning: Violence towards women. Rating will change (if this isn't a one-shot.)


**So this story just sorta ****happened. I hope you enjoy it. It's not the way I usually think of Robin, I can assure you.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. **

**Warning: Violence towards women.**

After the scene in the diner, the only logical thing for Regina to do was to run. And run she did. Never looking back until she reached her house. The next logical thing that came to mind was alcohol. Sadly, because of Roland, she'd thrown most of her hard liquor out. And wine just wasn't going to cut it. And so she decided it was an emergency, because in an emergency magic is allowed, and conjured a bottle of scotch. She thought about getting apple-cider, but she never did enjoy the ones she didn't brew herself. And so she threw herself on her pristine couch, trying not to think about what happened there not a day ago, and took a first, rather large sip straight from the bottle. She knew it was a mistake the minute she felt the liquid burning her throat. Although she wanted to spit it out, she forced it out of her throat, into her stomach and minutes later she felt the familiar warm sensation alcohol gave her. After drowning half of the bottle, slow and steady, she laid down, buried her head in the pillow and fell asleep.

Only to be awoken an hour later by her son and Emma who felt like they needed to check up on her. Regina, not entirely drunk yet, though drunk enough for Emma to notice, had told them to leave her the hell alone. And so Emma asked Henry to please go to the car and play with his gameboy or something, which he did, after Emma promised his mom would be fine.

"You're plastered."

"I resent that, miss Fine." Regina scoffed. "I know exactly what my body can take, and what it took isn't enough for even your mother to become plastered."

Emma smirked. "Are you sure about that, Regina? Have you been watching 'The Nanny' or something?"

"That vulgar show, meant only for the unintelligent to enjoy? You offend me to think I'd even watch that if it'd save my life."

She smirked again. "Whatever. Come on, let's get you inside, into a nice pair of pajamas and off to bed."

"I am not some child!" Regina exclaimed. "And you are no mother!"

"I have a son!"

"You may have a child but that doesn't make you it's parent."

Emma almost wished she hadn't insisted to go see the former queen. She guessed she'd just forgotten what an absolute pain in the ass that woman was. "You know what Regina? Just..." Emma wanted to tell her to go suck it, to jump up her ass, to do whatever because she's out, but she couldn't. This woman was drunk and needed to be taken care off. But as she was about to force Regina into her own home with her newly discovered magic, a car pulled up and out came Robin Hood. His wife and son stayed in their seats. "Oh, hey Robin..."

"Hey." He said back, he looked quite upset. "Listen, Emma, I need to talk to Regina about... us. I don't know exactly how long it'll take..."

"My guess is long. She's drunk."

"I am not drunk."

In respons Emma gave her a small push, one of which a sober person wouldn't even wobble for a bit, but send Regina falling down on her ass. "She's plastered. I don't think you can really talk to her tonight."

"Someone should take care of her. I suppose you aren't jumping with excitement to do so?" He asked Emma, who was already shaking her head. "Okay, how about this? You bring my wife and son home in your yellow monstrosity and I'll stay and take care of _her._" He said, spitting out the last word.

"Why does everybody call my car a monstrosity?"

"That's just how Regina calls it. You mean to say that's not the name of your car? I knew it sounded odd."

Emma sighed. "That's Regina for you." She shrugged and looked down at the woman who was getting more giggly by the second and was by now playing with the loose bits of yarn from her rug. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>When he got indoors and shut it, locked it, he picked up Regina and carried her to the couch. She wasn't all that heavy. There he discovered the cause of her behavior, the half empty bottle. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him through her half-closed eyes as he held the bottle in front of her. "Did you have this in the house? Even after I specifically asked you to rid your house of all strong alcohol? For my boy?" The only response he got was a small giggle. He let go off her chin and softly pushed her down on the couch with this movement. "Damn it, Regina." He brushed his right hand through his hair and took a sip himself. "You murdered my wife, you know? I always thought it had been the sherif, mad with jealousy. But no..." He looked at her, his eyes cold. "It was you."<p>

She pushed herself up, not quite used to this tone of voice, well, not from him that is. And then she giggled. That was it. He'd brought his hand back and then suddenly she fell back onto the couch with a big, red handprint on her left cheek. He could feel a bit of a sting in his hand but it barely registered. In all his time, never had he purposely harmed a woman. Never. And now he had. She made no sound, stayed quiet as a mouse. She'd told him about her mother's abuse, Leopold's outbursts once or twice a year, even Rumplestiltskin had harmed her physically more than once over the years. She hadn't accepted it when she took the whole evil-queen moniker. Never had a person hit her, harmed her or touched her without her consent. Until Emma came to town that was. Then hurting the queen became a popular sport, played by almost everyone. And even that had stopped half a year ago or so. And here he stood, he'd hit her. Caused a red print on her white skin, which might even bruise and yet, he felt almost nothing. No remorse for her. Not for the queen. The only thing he did feel was shame for he had hit a woman, but hadn't she deserved it? He decided she had. He roughly dragged her up, his fingers digging into her upperarm painfully and then he slapped her again, same cheek, same space and then a third time, a fourth and a fifth before he watched her go down again, without a sound.

He walked to her most favored armchair and sat down, thinking about what he ought to do next, looking at her face but not really noticing her. She had deserved it, she killed his wife for no reason at all. When he knew she was the evil queen, he knew she had murdered. Tortured. And yet that was so far away from them both, he could hardly imagine it. Her victims had no faces. But now one did. And she was loved, just as all her other victims must've been. Other mothers, fathers, brothers and even children. She hadn't spared them. She was truly evil. And now that evil was laying in front of him, incapacitated. He could kill her so easily.

She stared straight foreword, eyes open and filled with fear. Even in her drunken mind she knew this was not okay. When he stood up she covered her head with both her arms. That's when he realized she was shaking. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He said, but even he didn't believe himself. "I'm sorry Regina." He lifted her from the couch and carried her up the stairs, to her bedchamber where he disposed her on the bed. Her shoes she'd already taken off. He turned her on her stomach and started unzipping her dress. Stopping only when the thin material of her underwear became visible. He ignored it, difficult as it was and quickly unzipped her completely he threw the dress in the hamper, ignored the beautiful semi-clad woman on the bed and went in search for her pajamas. He dressed her, figuring that wasn't really over the line, he'd seen her naked, this was nothing. He dressed her quickly before going downstairs and found a bucket. Perhaps she would get sick in the night. When he left her bedroom he turned to take one last look at her and felt horrible to discover a bruise already forming under her eye. Her lip torn, would she get another scar? Merlin, he hoped not.

He stood next to the stairs, wondering whether to sleep on the couch, the guest-room or just to go home. He decided to call his wife first and see what she wished, although he pretty much knew already.

"Hey, it's Robin." He said to whomever answered the phone.

_"It's John. What can I do you for?"_

"Has Marian returned?"

_"She has."_

"Could you put her on please?"

_"No prob. Give me a sec."_ Robin heard some noises, Little John's voice and then Marian's. _"Robin? How did you get into this box? Was it the queen?"_

"It's a phone. I'll explain it to you another time. The reason I called is the queen though. She drank too much and I don't trust her to be alone. She already feel down a couple of times. Bumped her head." He lied. "She's got a nasty looking bruise."

After a second of silence she responded. _"You don't need my permission Robin. It's fine."_

"Thank you, my... sweetheart."

_"I Love you."_

"Love you too." And that was the end of it. He walked to the guestroom, laid down and didn't sleep a single second that night. The next morning he heard noises coming from Regina's bedroom and so he went to check up on her. "Hi." He said softly. All night had he thought of things he could say by means of an apology but he knew it wouldn't be enough. She would never forgive him. Nor should she. Nor did he care.

"Robin?" She asked, not angry, not upset, confused if anything. "What are you doing here?"

"I took care of you." As if you could ever describe it as such. "You had too much to drink and Emma and I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

She nodded. "Oh." She rubbed her eyes. "My head hurts terribly." Didn't she remember? "Did I fall or something?"

He shook his head. "No, Regina, I hit you."

Her eyes got big and she looked as though he'd just said he had been pursuing a relationship with both Charming and Hook, that's how preposterous it sounded. "You... what?"

"I hit you, Regina, a couple of times. In the face." He shrugged. "You should probably check out a looking glass."

"You're joking right?" She asked as she got up and walked, or more like stumbled, to her vanity. "Robin... What happened? Did I threaten you with magic or something? Please tell me it was self defense..." He didn't answer. "Robin, please..." _I can't have you betray me too_

"It wasn't self defense. But you deserved it non the less. You killed my wife. And last night, you laughed about it." He snarled the last four words. "Regina, what you fail to understand is the fact that you deserved all of it. And more. You are a horrible person, a murderer. You've tortured, slaughtered, pulled families apart and yet here you are. In this lovely house filled with riches."

Regina shook her head as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "Please, Robin, stop..."

"However, I ought to be glad that material riches are all you've got. There's no love..."

"You told me you loved me..."

He snorted. "Love you? How could I? Look at you. An ugly soul in an attractive body. Guess why I said I loved you." He snorted again. "Or any other man for that matter."

"Henry loves me." She tried again.

He stopped leaning against her closet and walked to her, sitting at her vanity and crossed his arms. "And yet, where is the boy? One would think he'd be with you, taking care of you after you had your heart all broken again. But no. He'd rather spend his time with his real mother, a woman who might've given him up to give him his best chance but at least she didn't lock him up, make him feel crazy and so on. It's a wonder the kid put up with you for so long."

"Why are you doing this?"

He uncrossed his arms and leaned foreword, both hands holding tightly to the chair handles and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm doing this so you understand... Understand that I'm the only one who sees any value in you, the only one who'd care if you died. Not that much, I can assure you, but still." He got back up and walked to her door, opening it, almost leaving until he turned once more. _"After all, you do make a great babysitter for Roland."_

**YES this is it! The long awaited sequel! Robin goes dark in this one and it gets worse. I've done some reading and I think I got the basic gist of how an abuser works, how he talks a woman into feeling worthless and alone, I think I got it but I would of course appreciate some advice.  
>Furthermore, if you're offended by this story, I am sorry but I left warnings. Another warning: It only gets worse. And worse! And worse! Then a bit better. But then worse again. And then everyone dies! No I'm just kidding, I don't know how it'll go, I guess I'll just respond to suggestions.<strong>

** If you got the last sentence, the similarity to Regina's marriage to Leopold, it will play a big role. **

**R&R**


End file.
